


Now I've Gotta Wash My Mouth Out

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [22]
Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Timeline Awareness, humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said too much, it overflowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I've Gotta Wash My Mouth Out

You kissed him drearily. Your lips didn't have the same tingly and happy sensation as it usually did when you kissed him, but it still comforted you. He smelled like death and ketchup, and tasted like chocolate.

"Papyrus, buddy, are you tired...?" He asked as he backed up from you.

"No, no, I'm fine." You shook your head "It's just the rain."

Sans nodded "Yeah, rain makes me tired." He chuckled and ran his fingers through your coarse hair "Y'know, I kinda wanna nap."

"But you napped all night!"

"That's called sleeping, pal." He chuckled and kissed at your collarbone "I didn't sleep too good."

"Why not?"

"I had a nightmare." He shrugged and laid back onto your bed "But it's okay now."

"Nightmare."

"Yeah, I can hardly remember it, though."

"Oh." You nodded and crawled on top of him "Do you think there might have been a monster?"

"Uh... Maybe, watcha doin', bro?"

You let all control of your body go and laid on top of him and rubbed your head against his shoulder like a cat "You're weird."

"Oof- you're the one layin' on me, pal." He chuckled and patted your head "But if you say so. Why?"

"Hm..." You bury your face into him "I dunno. You're just weird. You talk about your skin a lot, and you use way too many skeleton puns."

"Well jeez, why do I even need skin?" He groaned "It's gross and tight." 

You felt yourself drifting to sleep "Sans!" You scooted around and reached for his face.

"No need to yell, bro, I'm right here."

"I'm sleepy."

"Than sleep."

You wanted to protest the idea, but sleep consumed you too fast.

\---

"SANS! You lazybones, get up!" You shook the smaller skeleton "C'mon, c'mon! You promised!"

"Hm...?"

"Get up!" You pulled at his shirt "You promised to show me around the surface today!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry buddy, I'm bone tired."

"SANS!"

He giggled and shifted "Can I get thirty minutes?"

"Fine." You sighed and let go of him, and decided to go downstairs. When you got downstairs, you heard the phone ringing.

"Font family, Papyrus speaking."

"Howdy, Papyrus, it's Asgore." A gentle voice said from the other end "Frisk was wondering if you and Sans wanted to go on an outing with us today?"

"Oh! When is it?"

"Noon."

You checked the clock, nine-o-five.

"Of course!"

"Alright, shall I pick you two up?"

"Could you?"

The two of you discussed the plans than Asgore had to leave, so you bid each other a 'see you soon', and hung up. You smiled to yourself and walked upstairs, seeing as it was nine thirty five. 

"Sans, wake up. It's nine thirty five." You went to shake him awake, when you saw that he was in the fetal position and crying "Sans?"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god-"

"Sans?!" You started shaking him "Are you okay??"

Than everything went white.

You woke up next to Sans, except his bone was coated in brown flesh.

"Oh god- oh god, oh god, oh god-"

"... Sans?"

"It's gonna happen again!" He blurted "We're gonna be trapped again!"

"Sans, what happened?"

He sniffed and touched at your face "Real, real- you're real-"

"Of course I am!" You scooted closer and returned the gesture "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're real." He pressed his lips to your cheek "You're real."

"Sans?"

"Tell me you're real, please, please, please-"

"I'm real."

He nodded and buried his face into you, and fell back asleep. You laid there for what felt like thirty minutes, thinking about what had just happened. As you began to drift back to sleep, you felt Sans' knees slam into you as he jerked awake, screaming.

"Ow!"

He was squirming and crying.

"They're gonna do it again!"

"Do what?"

He pulled away from you and started touching your face "Oh, thank god."

"Sans?"

"You were dead." He buried his face back into you "Frisk killed you."

\---

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Papyrus."

You furrowed your brow "See what?"

"That whole..."

"Oh!" You smiled his way "Everyone has nightmares, Sans." You patted the top of his head and looked at the instructions on a box of macaroni. He looked up at you and smiled.

"You're too good, Pap."

"Well, I AM pretty great."

He nodded "The greatest."


End file.
